Digital content, such as images and videos, may be presented, streamed, or broadcast to user devices. Users may consume the digital content using any number of devices. The digital content may be user-generated or crowdsourced content that is created by another user using a camera device. For example, a user may record video of activities the user is engaging in and may share the video as a digital story with other users. Digital content may be captured in real-time and/or may be recorded and shared at later instances. Some users may desire to consume streams of content in real-time during a number of different content consumption sessions. Accordingly, some users may desire to consume real-time or recorded content from one or more users or camera devices at different times during a broadcast, streaming, or other content presentation session.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar but not necessarily the same or identical components; different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.